Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.50\times 10^{6})\times (1.00\times 10^{5})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.50\times 1.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.5 \times 10^{6\,+\,5}$ $= 8.5 \times 10^{11}$